


Läpinäkyvää

by Beelsebutt



Series: Raapalepuuroa [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Suomi | Finnish, Weirdness, kieroa häröilyä
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-10
Updated: 2007-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Tylypahka oli hänen ankkurinsa ajassa ja vaikka oppilaat sekä opettajat vaihtuivatkin, sir Nicholas tunsi olonsa turvatuksi.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Nearly Headless Nick
Series: Raapalepuuroa [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700011





	Läpinäkyvää

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu vuonna 2007 viikkoraapalehaasteeseen, jonka aiheena oli 'Melkein päätön Nick'. Hermione on tässä jo aikuinen.
> 
> Tasan 100 sanaa.
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

Olisi voinut kuvitella, että pitkittynyt kummittelu olisi käynyt tylsäksi ja saanut haluamaan kuolemaa. Sir Nicholas ei tällaista allekirjoittanut. Tylypahka oli hänen ankkurinsa ajassa ja vaikka oppilaat sekä opettajat vaihtuivatkin, sir Nicholas tunsi olonsa turvatuksi. Hänellä oli rajaton pääsy nuoreen lihaan — noin kuvaannollisesti.

"Sir Nicholas!" Hermionen kirkas ääni havahdutti Nicholaksen ajatuksistaan.

"Hyvää päivää, lady Hermione", Nicholas kumarsi ja piteli vaivihkaa päätään paikoillaan. Hänen tyytyväisyydekseen Hermione punastui jälleen. "Löysitkö loitsun?"

Hermione nyökytteli innoissaan. Hän lausui pitkän rimpsun ulkoa opettelemiaan sanoja ja muuttui aineettomaksi, värjyväksi hahmoksi.

Sir Nicholas lähestyi silmät loistaen jännityksen hengästyttämää tyttöä. Jälleen uusi, herkkäuskoinen opetuslapsi hänen vuosisatojen saatossa hioutuneisiin orgioihinsa.


End file.
